The lost Island
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Integra and Pip get trapped on a dangerous island, but they have no idea how dangerous. Guess the crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I shouldn't actually be starting a new story, since I have a lot of others I should be working on, but I couldn't help doing this one. This idea is stuck in my head, so I need to get it out. Let me know if this is a good idea or not, this crossover.

"This is not the sort of thing I need at this time." Integra growled, slamming a large file onto her desk. "I've already got enough problems here in England, I do not need a new threat in another part of the world."

She angrily gnawed on the end of her cigar as she lit it, glaring down at the papers now covering her desk.

"My Lady, what exactly does the file say about the dangers in this island?" Walter asked, staring at Integra from across the room. His old eyes looked from her to the papers on her desk, and back to her.

She sighed and dropped into her chair, reaching across her desk for the file. She flipped it open and scrolled down the papers. "Deaths, mysterious disappearances, also noting the fact that it is fairly close to one of Millenium's previous bases. This could very easily be another base for them. Off the coast of Costa Rico…What in God's name could such a small island hold for that army?" She stared blankly in thought, a cloud of smoke encircling her.

"I imagine that a small, deserted island would be good for their FREAK research. When you think about it, there could be no other place better for their kind of work." Walter said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. "What is your plan of action, then?"

Integra sighed again and put out her cigar. She closed the file and stood, throwing her coat around her shoulders. "I'm going to personally check out the area. I'll take one of our jets and circle the island a few times. Who is our most capable pilot? I would take you, Walter, but I'll need you here to look after things."

"I believe…Captain Bernadette is our most capable. He's quite the expert in flight. But is it really best for you to go? Might you send Alucard instead? If this island was in fact used for experimentation, there are probably FREAKS swarming it." Walter looked worried, his mouth creasing into a frown.

"I'm not going to set the plane down on the island. I'm just going to circle the island a few times, get an idea of what might be going on there. Alucard needn't come, since you will no doubt need him here. Seras will stay as well. I will take a few of Captain Bernadette's men, though, if it make you feel any better." She smirked at him, an expression for one close to her.

Walter smiled back at her for a fraction of a second before returning to business. "When do you plan to depart?"

"As soon as possible. This needs to be taken care of quickly." Integra replied, heading for her office door and down the hall.

Walter trailed after her as they headed to the shooting range. "You will be gone how long?"

"I should be gone for a few days. It's quite a flight from here to Costa Rico, then, if you recall, the island itself is located two hundred and seven miles off the coast. If I run into any trouble, I'll call or radio in." Integra threw open the doors to the shooting range.

"Sir Integra, 'ello. Anything you need?" Pip Bernadette looked up from a conversation with Seras. He smiled at his leader and slung the gun he was holding over his shoulder.

Integra smiled. "Captain, I need you to prepare a jet and a few soldiers. We are leaving for Isla Sorna as soon as possible."

A/N: Hopefully some of you know by now what island they are going to….hehehe. Lovely crossover that I haven't seen done before. If you don't know yet, hold tight and you soon shall. (unless you haven't seen the movie) Sorry that this first chapter is…lacking, but I will do better next chapter. I'm just in a hurry since I want to get them to the island.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This chapter will be longer, and here is my disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or Jurassic Park. Ta-da.

"So, Boss, would you like to inform me why we have left so quickly? Or perhaps why you are choosing to go to this strange Island?" Pip asked, glancing at Integra for a moment before fixing his attention back on his flying. He had to speak rather loudly over the roar of the jet engine. At such a volume, his French accent took a strange turn. Then again, while he was obviously French and his accent usually echoed it, some words he said sounded less French and more British, or Australian. This was likely because of his career choice, with all of the traveling he did.

Integra adjusted her earphones, as she was taking the role of Co-pilot. "Apparently this island is associated with a lot of deaths and disappearances, and judging by its location, it could be a base for Millenium." She explained.

"Right, so then you think it wise to invade with five soldiers, you, and myself?" Pip stared at her as though she may have lost her mind in the last ten hours of flying.

"Of course not! Do you think I'm daft? I'm just going to have you do a few circles around the island. I want to see what we may be up against. If there is a threat, I'll likely send Alucard and Seras to destroy anything here." Integra snorted, thinking it obvious that she wouldn't storm an enemy's base with so few men. It was irresponsible.

Pip sighed, whether in relief or exasperation Integra couldn't tell.

Integra looked back at the windshield in front of her. The clouds in front of her were blurrier than usual. It was around nine o'clock at night, and she'd had hardly any sleep since six a.m. They had left at about noon, and she'd been flying for nine hours straight. She had to admit, she was amazed at the Captain's stamina, as it looked as though he was perfectly fine. He also had had less sleep than she had. She wondered what time zone they were in, but decided she didn't care enough to work it out.

"Whoah! Easy Boss!" She hears Pip's raised voice before she really knew what had happened. She felt his hand on her chest pushing her back up. She blinked her eyes open, not having realized they were closed. She guessed she had dozed off in thought.

""Hey, Boss, maybe you should take it easy and take a quick nap before we reach your 'Sarcasm Island'. We have about seven hours left." Pip was glancing at her and back at the window.

"I'm alright. I can manage." Integra breathed angrily. She righted herself and pushed his hand away. He shrugged.

Not five minutes later she was being pulled up again. "Okay, Boss, you can't do this. Jack! Get up here." A young man with blonde hair popped his head into the pilot's cabin.

Integra didn't pay much attention to the words exchanged by the two, and was vaguely relieved when her position as Co-pilot was handed off to this Jack. She maneuvered her way out of the cabin and past the other four soldiers. She chose a seat in the back by a window and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later she was awoken by the shouts of several people at once and the wretched beeping of some emergency alarm. She was instantly awake and wrenched off her seatbelt, getting to her feat. The plane tilted, spilling her back into her seat.

"Captain Bernadette! What the hell is going on?" She shouted, panicked and angry. The jet could only be described as absolute chaos, and the noise was blasting its way into her head. She was becoming nauseous, her stomach knotting as the plane did several more out of control spins.

"Captain Bernadette! Answer me!" She tried again. All she got in response was Pip's shouts of panic. "Shit! Shit! The whole fucking jet is going down! What the hell was that?"

Integra opened her mouth again, but the plane threw her against the wall of the jet, and all was silent and dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly her eyes blinked themselves open, causing her to wince at the pain in doing so. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, the world seemed to come back to life. She began to hear voices, a low grumbling of male chords.

"Captain Bernadette?" She murmured as she righted herself, clutching her head at the sudden wave of nausea that hit her like a brick. She quickly grabbed her stomach, leaned over the back of her seat, and vomited. She surprised herself, given that she hadn't vomited in years.

"Sir Integra?" A French accent rang loud and clear about the mass of other voices. "Boss, are you alright?"

Pip began to make his way toward her through the darkness of the cabin. Integra could barely make out much more than his braid swinging back and forth. He reached out and put a hand hesitantly over her shoulder to try and straighten her. She batted his hand away and composed herself, taking a deep breath.

"Captain, I want to know exactly what happened!" She demanded, glaring at him. She felt something tickling her face, and she reached up to touch it. Her fingers dabbed at something sticky and wet. Blood.

"We've landed." Pip stated wryly. "Or rather, crashed. Thank some god that we've escaped with just injuries. We were most worried 'bout you, though, since you were the only one who didn't wake up in the first 'our."

"First _hour?_ How long have we been stuck on this god forsaken island? What exactly happened?" Integra was furious, but also panicked. She never panicked. When hundreds of vampires were against her, she didn't panic. But she was now, and that scared her.

"We 'ave no power, so no clocks. I'd imagine we've been 'ere for a little over three 'ours. Give or take. When we went down, we'd just reached the island, and some huge bat-like creature tore across the windshield." Pip explained, shuddering ever so slightly.

"Three hours…" Integra slumped back into her chair. "And they haven't caught onto us yet?" She muttered, thinking to herself.

"I'm just glad they 'aven't." Pip said. Integra's eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and she could see his truly relieved expression. "Dawn is coming now. I think we should wait until daylight, and then scout the area a bit. What do you think?"

Integra stared out the window next to her, where she could see a faint pink glow. She nodded.

An hour later, when the sun was casting its light across the island, seven people jumped out of the crashed jet.

Integra's brow wrinkled a bit in confusion. The air was moist, and heavy with fog. This was unusual, but not impossible. She could barely make out the beginnings of a lush forest on the other side of Yes, they were standing on a runway!

"What do you make of this?" Pip asked, kicking at the ground with his combat boots.

"It's unusual." Integra nodded.

"Oy! Over 'ere!" A shout from a soldier called the others to him. He was stout and brunette, and pointing at the ground.

Pip sneered at what he was pointing at. A skeleton was sprawled on the ground, bits of old, dried out flesh still sticking to him. Rags of clothing hung from his bones.

Jack bent down to take a closer look at him.

"A Millenium victim?" A soldier asked, tilting his head. "Possibly." Integra said.

"Not unless they pick at bones with very tiny teeth." Jack looked back up at the others as they stared at him curiously. "Notice that all over the bones are little markings. Teeth markings. But there are also two different sizes. Around the neck, there is a row of bigger teeth, like a…German Shepherds, but sharper. The rest of the body is covered with tiny little teeth marks, like tiny mice with needles for teeth."

"So, it would seem he was killed by something large, then stripped clean later by something else? Like scavengers?" Integra asked, bending down to examine the skeleton as well.

"That's the way it would seem." Jack nodded in agreement, wrinkling his eyebrows as he pulled a small piece of cloth off of the body, with half a logo on it.

"Oy! Everyone! I suggest we get back in the plane!" Pip hissed suddenly, looking at the fog in alarm. When everyone stared at him, he snarled. "I mean now!"

A/N:that's it for chapter three, hoped you've all enjoyed it. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ran back to the plane, Integra and Jack scrambling to their feet in a hurry. They all piled into the plane, slamming the door shut. Each soldier ran to a window and looked out of it, searching the ominous fog for a hint of what might have spooked their Captain.

At first they saw nothing, just a swirling mist curling itself around the plane's wings. The soldiers wrinkled their brows and pushed their faces closer to the glass, squinting through the mist. Still, nothing unusual showed itself.

"Captain, you sure you saw something?" Jack asked, looking at his Captain's face.

Pip's eyes narrowed. "There was something out there. A shape that was moving in and out of the fog. And what's more, there seemed to be more than jus' one."

At his words, all the soldiers resumed their searching out the window with a renewed vigor. They all jumped when they heard the door to the plane click open.

Pip's head whipped about to see what had opened it, and he saw one of his men standing in the open door, looking outside.

"You bloody fool, what the 'ell do you think you are doing? Close that damn door now!" Pip hissed across the cabin.

The soldier, however, shifted the weight of a rather large gun in his hands and leapt out of the plane. Pip darted to where the man had been standing and watched him begin to walk away.

"Charles! What are you doing! Fool, get back in here! Charles!" Pip's harsh whispers did no good.

"Easy, Captain. I'm just gonna have a look around. I won't be but a minute." The man hissed back, disappearing into the fog.

Pip gave one last call before snarling and slamming the door shut again. "Bloody stupid!" He muttered, returning to the window.

Integra could barely make out the silhouette of the soldier as he marched through the fog. She chewed her lip, for lack of a cigar as she watched him in his foolishness. This whole thing didn't seem right to her. Not one bit of it seemed normal.

"Captain!" Charles shouted. "Sir, I see nothing! Are you sure you-AaahhGhh!" The shouts turned into painful screams of anguish in a split second.

"Charles!" Pip rushed to the door, wrenching it open. "Charles!" He called again.

Integra searched the fog frantically, trying to find some hint of where he had gone. She could no longer see his shape, but the shape of something else. She pressed her face closer to the glass, only to wrench it back in a split second as some sticky, wet piece of the human anatomy came flying out of the mist and hitting her window.

She screamed, barely catching her balance before she fell off of her chair.

"Boss!" Pip turned to look at her, but Integra was still staring at the window. Through the haze of red and intestinal matter she could see something powerful head for the plane. And it was fast.

"Close the door, Captain! She shouted in a panic.

"But Charles! I can't just…" Pip was cut off by Integra.

"He's dead! Just shut the goddamn door!" She yelled.

"But Sir-!"

"Captain! I said shut that fucking door!" Integra leapt to her feat and ran at Pip, who was shutting the door. She reached him and slammed into the door, just before something else slammed into it on the other side.

Pip stared pale-faced at the door, right before his face was torn from it by Integra. She had his face gripped sternly in one hand, forcing him to look into her icy blue stare.

"Captain Pip Bernadette, you will not disobey me again, understood!?"

Pip nodded, staring at her in alarm. She let go of his face and looked out the nearest window. He followed suit.

The fog was steadily lifting, and all of those inside the plane could make out the shapes of several powerful, bird-like animals.

"What in hell…" Pip murmured, his eyes widening.

"Impossible…those are…" But before Integra could continue, she was cut off by a large banging at the door.

"Sir, they are ramming the door!" Jack bellowed from his seat.

Integra gritted her teeth. Suddenly, her window was blocked by a large, reptilian face. She nearly screamed, but caught it in her throat in time. Pip, however, jumped backwards.

The face of the creature turned to the side, facing Integra with slit pupils rested in orange eyes. Its leathery skin was a dark, woody brown dyed red with blood. It opened its mouth slightly, revealing rows of long, jagged fangs. On one of those fangs hung a piece of the Hellsing crest.

Integra's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth, but was unable to continue when Pip shouted.

She looked up from the window to see that the door was being rammed with a renewed force, and Pip, along with the help of three soldiers, was holding it shut.

"Sir Integra, I don't know how long we can hold this!" One of the soldiers shouted, grunting with pain.

Integra had to think. She knew that her men couldn't hold that door for too long, and thus far this was their only stronghold here. She had to do something…Then she spotted it, a large gun sitting on one of the chairs nearest her.

She picked up the gun and weighed it in her hands. Heavy as it was, she was prepared to handle it. She'd handled these before. Her only concern was how many shots it would take to kill one of these things.

She loaded the extended magazine of the Hellsing weapon and turned to face her men.

"Captain, on my call,get the hell away from that door! Understand?" She asked, gesturing for the rest of the soldiers to grab their weapons.

Pip nodded and reached for his own gun.

"One" Integra heard the clicks of several guns as they were cocked in preparation.

"Two" Pip adjusted his weight to prepare for his next movement.

"Three!" One that call, all hell broke loose. Pip and the other three soldiers jumped from the door and aimed their weapons at the door. The door sprang open under the force of the creatures and two of them rolled inside. At the sight of them, Integra and the other soldiers shot.

The sound of heavy gunfire and cursing filled the air as the creatures were filled with silver bullets. The two that had rolled into the cabin fell down dead, and a third that had jumped up to the door was blasted back in a flurry of bullets.

Integra and the others stopped firing and waited. No more of the creatures attacked, and when Integra checked out the window, she saw the last of them vanish into the trees.

Pip shouted their success and clapped his men on the back for a job well done. Integra was hardly as elated as him, but she was relieved.

"Nice job, boss." Pip said, patting her on the shoulder. The other men agreed, and Integra allowed a weak smile. She was beginning to feel as happy as the rest of them when a large _thud_ shook the plane.

"What was that?"


End file.
